


Misbehaving

by Titti



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thinks about the past and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #23: Movie trailer at http://www.livejournal.com/community/fireflyslash/29702.html

'I aim to misbehave'. Simon had heard Mal say it a few times, Jayne didn't need to say it because he lived by the words, but Simon never understood their true meaning.

When he was young, he was a good boy. He never got rowdy or dirty. He listened to his parents, studied hard, ate his vegetables, and never cursed like the other little boys at his expensive private school.

When he was older, he went to med school like his father wanted. He became the competent surgeon that made his mother proud. He did everything he was supposed to do, and more, because he hated to see the disappointment on their faces.

Simon was also a good brother. He loved River dearly, adored her from the moment she was born. True, there had been times when he had been jealous of her intelligence and of the attention she had from their parents, but those times were few.

His sister was his world, and when she sent her request for help, Simon didn't hesitate. He didn't see it as misbehaving. Yes, he had broken the law, several in fact, but it was for the right reason: to protect his sister.

Simon didn't see his association with Mal and his crew as bad either. He needed Mal and Serenity to keep River alive, and away from the Alliance's grip. Besides, Mal never asked him to do anything.

Well, all right, he might have been part of not so legal deals, but again they were necessary if they wanted to stay a step ahead of the Alliance. Even during their little stop at the hospital, Simon had been more interested in visiting his sister than 'borrowing' the medicine.

No, Simon had never misbehaved in his life; he had never wanted to.

Until now.

"You're miles away, Doc. I don't need to be where I'm not wanted."

Simon looked at the mirror in front of him. He could see his lover, lying naked on the bed, the sheets pooled at his lap, concealing the erection that Simon knew to be there, revealing the strong and muscular chest.

Jayne Cobb, in his bed. Simon shook his head. This was insane. He was insane. Jayne, who had been ready to sell him and River to the Alliance, who would sell his mother, for the right amount of money; Jayne who didn't know what a book was, and thought reading made a man a sissy; Jayne, who would happily fuck him, and then make remarks about the women he had. Simon sighed; he should take the opening, and tell Jayne to go, but he couldn't.

"Stay," he said in the silent room.

He watched as Jayne raised the sheet. "C'mon, Doc. Ain't got all night."

Simon smiled. Good old Jayne, he never disappointed anyone with his predictability. Regardless of his internal objection, Simon turned and got into bed. When Jayne rolled over him, kissing him, Simon forgot all about why he wasn't supposed to do this. He bucked up, his erection sliding against Jayne's. This was wonderful, this was sinful, this was wrong. Simon didn't care because he finally aimed to misbehave.


End file.
